Our Secret
by Psycho Hippy
Summary: Albus worries too much... DDGG slash! A challenge fic


**Title:**** Our Secret**

**Pairings:**** Dumbledore/Grindelwald**

**Warnings:**** Slash! With a glimpse of evilness from Grindelwald if you squint.**

**A/N:**** Right. This was challenge from my good friend EvilSatsuma. She chose the pairing deliberately as one that I would find hard to write…so let's see how I do! (I challenged her too – so check out her story if you feel like it.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing! If I did…well…-evil grin-**

Bathilda paused in her reading and smiled genially at her great-nephew as he stared out the window, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Waiting for Albus?" He turned distracted eyes on her.

"Wha…um, yes. We're going to go out for a bit. Is…is that alright?" Bathilda chuckled softly.

"Of course it is. Just don't stay out too late. I know how you boys are. So wrapped up in your discussions and debates that you don't notice the time until it's pitch black." Gellert smiled enigmatically and turned back to the window. A few more minutes ticked by with the silence only punctuated by the rustle when Bathilda turned a page.

Then Gellert jumped to his feet as though he'd been electrocuted. He waved to the boy with the long brown hair standing by his gate and strode towards the door. Bathilda stood and followed him.

"Won't he want to come in for a little while?" she asked. Gellert shook his head, irritated.

"No, he'll just want to go." Bathilda suppressed a smile. More like Gellert just wanted to get rid of her and spend time with Albus. Those two really were a pair.

"Well, I want to say hello to him before you go." Gellert sighed resignedly as they moved down the path towards Albus. The younger boy smiled brightly at Bathilda.

"Good morning, Mrs Bagshot." he said politely, glancing at Gellert and grinning widely. Gellert rolled his eyes and shrugged, as if to say 'I couldn't stop her.' That nephew of hers was a rascal sometimes.

"Good morning, Albus. I trust you and your family are well?"

"Very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, can't complain." Out of the corner of her eye, Bathilda saw Gellert pull a face at Albus, whose mouth twitched. Scamp. "How's your sister doing?" Albus stiffened and he glanced nervously at Gellert.

"She's…fine." Gellert cleared his throat loudly.

"Anyway," he said, looking pointedly at his great-aunt, "Me and Albus have things to do so…bye Aunt Bathilda!" He stepped through the gate and closed it firmly, chivvying Albus away.

"Have fun, boys!" Bathilda received a vague smile and wave from Albus before the two of them disappeared down a track that led to a wood near the cottage. She sighed and, reluctant to go back inside and leave the sun, leant on the gate, watching the track where the boys had gone with a pensive look on her face.

Those boys…it was heart-warming really. Albus had a great mind, one of the rising stars of wizardkind. It was such a horrible shame that such an incredibly talented boy was forced to stay at home. And Gellert…Bathilda sighed. He was a genius, you couldn't deny that. But so…misguided. A friendship with a lovely boy like Albus could only do him good. And it saved poor Albus from the monotony of looking after his siblings. He deserved to have someone with whom he could have proper discussions, talking about things on his level.

Bathilda smiled and rolled her neck to get rid of the kinks. She turned and went back inside, brushing her fingers against the honeysuckle that flourished around the doorframe, filling the air with a sweet scent. Yes, Albus definitely deserved some happiness.

…

The two boys walked in silence for a while, until they could no longer see the house. The track stretched on ahead of them, winding down through a meadow until it entered the wood. Albus watched the blonde head in front of him pause for a moment, and then continue walking.

"Thanks." The head swivelled to reveal two blue eyes and a smile.

"No problem." It said. Albus smiled gratefully and the head turned back to watch where he was going again. Eventually the two boys reached the edge of the woods and a large wooden gate. There was an official looking sign stuck to it, proclaiming the words 'Private Property'.

Gellert clambered expertly over the gate and waited for Albus to join him. Albus stumbled climbing down but managed to catch himself before he fell. Straightening up, he found Gellert looking at him, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"What is it?"

"Oh…nothing." There was a pause in which Gellert continued to frown at him and Albus shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Then suddenly Gellert's face cleared and he laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I told you. Hey, I'm sorry about Batty back there." He jerked his head in the direction of the cottage. "She said she just wanted to say hello."

"No problem. I just…she creeps me out a bit." Gellert raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked, amused. Albus grinned sheepishly.

"I think it's her smile. She's got this weird all-knowing smile…like she knows everything about you."

"Yeah right." Gellert scoffed, moving off again. Albus fell into step beside him. "She's just a crazy old lady."

"Hey, she's pretty clever!" protested Albus. "She's written all those books and…"

"That was ages ago." Gellert interrupted. "She's lost it now. Nothing left now." He glanced over at Albus. "You think she might know, don't you?" Albus could feel himself flushing.

Yes, he did think she might know. Every time he met her, that was knowing glint in her eyes, the way she watched him and Gellert with that smile on her face. What if she had found out? Albus didn't say anything, letting his silence answer Gellert's question. The blonde boy stopped and Albus automatically stopped as well, turning to face him.

"She doesn't know, Albus." The brunette still stayed silent. "I'm sure she doesn't know."

"How are you so sure?" Gellert smiled and stepped closer.

"No one knows. No one is going to find out." And closer. "No one is ever going to find out." And closer. "We're far too clever." So close he could feel Gellert's breath on his lips and sense the warmth from his body.

"She's clever too." Albus whispered. "Still, even after all these years." Gellert just smiled.

"Maybe…but not clever enough." Albus' heart jumped and Gellert leant in and kissed him hard on the lips.

**Ramble Time:**** Gah…I love this pairing but I hate this fic. I kept getting images of an old Dumbledore kissing a young blonde boy…-shudders- anyway! Please let me know what you think and, if you've got a spare moment, check out EvilSatsuma's challenge fic (it's a Charlie/Oliver…muahaha.) Love to you all xxx**


End file.
